<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trunks is too old for this. by pissbees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165374">Trunks is too old for this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbees/pseuds/pissbees'>pissbees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Sleepovers, Watersports, piss drinking, pissing into containers, trunks is too old for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbees/pseuds/pissbees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is particularly bad. Trunks wakes up in the middle of the night needing to take a leak but Goten is unintentionally preventing him. Desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trunks Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was kinda inspired by something else I read a while ago.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Goten!” Trunks whisper screamed to his friend. Shake shake shake. </p>
<p>   “Hey. Goten. Get off. Of me.” Rhythmic tapping could be heard echoing off the walls of the room. When Goten slept over he usually ended up latching onto his best friend like some pillow or something. Usually, it was fine, but right now it's kinda causing a crisis. And, like his father, Goten sleeps like a log. </p>
<p>Goten was being shaken kinda roughly at this point. His eyes flutter open. </p>
<p>“Wuh.... Hn...” But he's not all there.</p>
<p>“I said get off of me!” </p>
<p>“Huh? What time is it?” </p>
<p>“Get uh-uh-upppp!” </p>
<p>Goten rubs his eyes and removes himself from Trunks' chest where he had been previously laying, taking a moment to orient himself. </p>
<p>   “What time is it, why did you even wake me?” </p>
<p>“Well, somebody was laying on me so I couldn't get up to take a leak for the past thirty minutes!” </p>
<p>“Well I'm sorry Trunks, it's not like I knew.” </p>
<p>“It's fine, just—” Trunks swings his legs over the side of his bed and feels everything in his stomach slosh around. “Uggghh. I think I'm SOL.” </p>
<p>“Huh?” </p>
<p>“Shit outta luck, too far, won't make it, I'm fucked!” </p>
<p>“Don't say that Trunks!” </p>
<p>“It's True! I'm about 5 seconds from pissing myself thanks to you!” </p>
<p>“I'm sorry!” Goten exclaimed and practically leaped out of the bed, unintentionally jolting Trunks. The younger boy started his search through the room at super speeds looking for something, anything, that would help them. A bottle. Anything at all. With the only light source being Trunks' lava lamp, Goten was only able to find a mostly empty water bottle. After quickly downing the rest, he brought his find to his friend. </p>
<p>   “I got this. That's it.” In the low light Goten could see that Trunks had his hands crammed between his thighs, presumably trying to stop himself from leaking. </p>
<p>“I can't move.” He sounded on the verge of tears. “Goten...” </p>
<p>“I don't know what else to do, Trunks, I—” ”Just help.” </p>
<p>  Goten popped the empty bottle in his mouth to hold it, teeth in-between the threads. He kneeled. Shaky hands found their way to the basketball shorts of his best friend, fingers dipping into the waistband. Goten could now tell that Trunks' hands were in his shorts and that he was gripping himself. Goten shimmied the shorts down, trying to cause the least disturbance. And once they were out from under his butt and past his knees, Goten was easily able to yank them the rest of the way off. </p>
<p>   With the bottle in his left hand, Goten ran his free hand up the other teen's leg, trying to find his hands to better guide him since, Goten assumed that Trunks Also couldn't see jack shit. </p>
<p>    “Sorry. Jus' can't see much.” </p>
<p>    “It's whatever.” </p>
<p>And then, without warning, piss started to gush out of Trunks and the poor boy couldn't do anything to stop it. Trunks gasped as he felt himself pour out through the gaps between his fingers. This was both a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing was, it got the bottle under the stream quite easily. The downside was that Goten got splashed. Patches of his pyjama pants became wet and his hands are now slick with his friend's urine. Goten's adrenaline kicked in and he hasn't even noticed he was hit. </p>
<p>   Goten spoke softly, “See? You're fine.” </p>
<p>The sound of the bottle filling up was extremely intimate. All of this was extremely intimate. Goten may think about this later rather than forget it. He probably wouldn't be able to forget the feel of his friends dick held gently in his fingers. It was a joint effort.</p>
<p>  Goten's hand was clutched onto the bottle about halfway up and his palm was already soaking in the warmth from the filling bottle. If Trunks wasn't almost done, the bottle may overflow. </p>
<p>“IthinkIspoketoosoon. The... the... it'sgunnaspillit'salmostfull!” Goten wheezed out. It sounded like he was forgetting to breathe. </p>
<p>“What am I supposed to do?! ICan'tStop!” Trunks' words started to run together just like his friend's.</p>
<p>“ . . . . . . inmymouth.” The first three quarters of that sentence were just a mumble. </p>
<p>“Goten . . . I couldn't! It's so–” So what? Filthy? Disgusting? Yeah. </p>
<p>“What else do we do?  It's— IT'S SPILLING TRUNKS IT'S–” “OKAY!” </p>
<p>   The next movement the boys took was so fluid. After the filled water bottle was safely set down, Trunks' gushing cock was put into the other panicking teen's mouth. He really hated to admit it. He really really did. This felt nice. Trunks could feel the way Goten's throat flexed and how his fingers twitched and grasped at his hips. He could feel the long hot exhales against his bare thighs as Goten breathed heavily through his nose. And as the old panic washed away it was replaced with a new and debatably worse panic. He was very much getting hard inside Goten's mouth. This isn't how he wanted to have the 'I sorta love you dude' conversation. </p>
<p>“Aaaaughh. I'm so so so so sorry.” 'For everything, for all of this', Trunks didn't include in his breathless moan of a sentence. He was about to get a lot more sorry. While most of this feeling was unfamiliar part of it was strangely recognized. Terribly recognized. That knot in his stomach . . . </p>
<p>Oh no. </p>
<p>Right as his stream started to end Trunks bucked his hips forward, shaking while he released into the warm comfort of his friend's mouth. By the way Goten squeezed his thighs after, he knew he knew. His friend swallowed that too. </p>
<p>   The younger saiyan slowly pulled back, and tried to catch his breath. </p>
<p>“Dude.” And that's all Trunks said. And, I guess, that's all Goten needed. “I'm turning on the light . . . I think you soaked me.” Goten didn't sound even the slightest bit upset. </p>
<p>    Goten flipped the switch and they looked each other in the eyes, still trying to process the past ten minutes of their lives. Goten looked disheveled. Sweaty, sticky, and wet. His lips and chin were visibly glossy as well as his hands, and his pj's were a disaster. Oh, and he was visibly turned on too. “I'm gunna borrow some clothes . . .” </p>
<p>Goten started rummaging through his friend's drawers, pulling out a clean pair of boxers. </p>
<p>“How bad.” Trunks cleared his throat. “Was it, I mean.” </p>
<p>“Hot, kinda salty. It tastes like your room smells sometimes.” </p>
<p>“WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Goten shrugged. </p>
<p>“Is it weird that I'm really curious now? Trunks questions, staring down at the full bottle and the small puddle on the floor. </p>
<p>“Very. But I'm the one who already did it.” </p>
<p>Goten slipped off his soiled pants and underwear, slipping his borrowed clothes on. </p>
<p>When Goten looked over, his friend was wiping himself down with some tissues . . . “Stop staring at my dick and hand me some underwear!” </p>
<p>“ Y'weiner's already been in my mouth so I don't get what the big deal is.” </p>
<p>“Just get over here.” </p>
<p>“Kay.” </p>
<p>Trunks finally got to put on some clean undergarments.</p>
<p>“Can I? Kiss . . . you?” </p>
<p>“I won't taste too great.” </p>
<p>“Two birds with one stone.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Really Goten? You're nasty.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Goten is,,, uh,, infatuated with everything that is Trunks.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two boys found themselves with their lips locked and their fingers intertwined. Everything was sloppy, inexperienced, but also sweet in a weird 'I just peed in your mouth lemme kiss you' sorta way. Trunks ran his tongue over Goten's molars and back, trying to remove every trace of himself from his friend's mouth. Sure, they've kissed before but never like this. It was always a joke (Trunks thinks)! When they pulled back, Trunks couldn't help but smile at Goten. God, he hopes this is all some depraved wet dream or nightmare or something.</p><p>“You're kinda sick, Ten.” </p><p>“Yeah. It's worse than you know.” He may be planning to jerk it once Trunks passes back out. In or out of the room is still undecided. </p><p>“You sure? You offered and . . . and” He gestures to the tent in Goten's (Trunks') boxers. </p><p>“And YOU wanted to french me.” </p><p>“I was just curious. You started it.” </p><p>“Yeah and you came in my mouth!” </p><p>“Accidentially!” </p><p>“Was I not good enough?” </p><p>“Actually, it was mostly your fault! You were suckleing on me.” </p><p>“I couldn't really help myself, it was hot.” </p><p>“Yeah?” And Goten just gives this guilty, lopsided smile. Both of them know this is completely fucked up but at least the crisis was mostly averted. </p><p>   “You drive me crazy. All this sick and twisted stuff is goin' through my head all the time 'cus of you.” Goten is blushing now, essentially spilling his guts and just adding gas to the fire. Now Trunks wants to know what lurks between the surface.</p><p>“Tell me. I wanna know.”</p><p>Word vomit. “Like, ever since we were kids I thought you were, y'know, pretty. I've always sorta watched you outta the corner of my eye during our quite literal pissing contests. It just sorta morphed into 'Trunks is so pretty I want anything I can get from him'. I think you smell good and stuff and a situation like this has always been lurking in the back of my mind. Or like when I watched you piss yourself that one time. I just liked being close with you even if it meant some not so . . . normal things.” </p><p>“Aww that's sweet Goten in a really really weird way.” Trunks laughs like a demon would. “More. I know there's more.” </p><p>    “I'd do just about anything for you. I'd be a literal kissass if you wanted me to be. I'm probably going to think about tonight several Several times. And um.” Goten just points to the bottle still uncapped on the floor. Filled to the brim with sin. </p><p>“Really Goten? You're nasty.” </p><p>“It smells like you! I really am expecting to just wake up any moment now, I don't really care what I say.” </p><p>“You're embarrassing me. Like, a lot. All of this is your fault you know.” He's right. </p><p>“How am I supposed to make it up to you.” </p><p>“Suffer similar embarrassment I guess but I–” </p><p>“I'd do that.”</p><p>“No way. You're a freak.” </p><p>“Don't kid yourself, it's hot.” </p><p>“Okay give me like a minute to think and I'll be back.” </p><p>The older saiyan leaves and comes back with three towels, none of them being white. He lays them out on top of each other, creating a barrier. He didn't really need the towels though, their hardwood could take some liquid and be easily cleaned. Trunks exits once more and returns with a few bags if chips and a couple two liters of soda. The refreshments were for the both of them but the soda was mostly for Goten. While getting everything ready Trunks also made sure to cap the piss bottle and set it next to the TV. It should be in view. Lastly he used his poor soiled shorts to mop up the rest of the puddle on his bedroom floor. Goten was still sat in the bed, now staring dumbly at his friend.</p><p>   “You piss before you passed out?” </p><p>“Don't believe so.” </p><p>“Cool. Wanna hold me while we watch a movie?” </p><p>“O-of course.” </p><p>About half an hour had passed since they last spoke to each other. Trunks was nice and cozy in Goten's lap. They were covered in nice, toasty blankets, their hands clasped together. And Trunks, on occasion, would get a little peck on the cheek from Goten like he always did. </p><p>“Hey you.” Trunks spoke over the movie, turning slightly to face Ten. </p><p>“Hey me?” </p><p>“I want you to know I'm totally cool with you being super disgusting.” </p><p>“I had an inkling.” </p><p>Trunks didn't even have to tell Goten to drink from the soda he brought, Ten just did it. They were down one bottle (but Trunks helped).</p><p>“Hey Trunks.” </p><p>“Hey me.” </p><p>“It's mild reaching moderate but that might just be because you're totally leaning on my stomach. Thought I was supposed to tell you.” </p><p>“Okay. Hold me closer.” </p><p>“Duuuuudddeee.” </p><p>"Don't duuuudddee me! You made me piss in a bottle.” Goten's arms wrapped around Trunks, pulling him closer against his better judgement. When the weight put pressed on his bladder he audibly groaned. </p><p>“And you're probably going to make me do something worse! Whose the messed up one here?” </p><p>“You can say no....” The purple haired teen spoke in a soft voice. </p><p>“No, no, you know I wanna. I imagine you're going to have me piss myself in front of you. I'm completely willing as long as I still get to hold you when it's all over.” </p><p>“Duh, Ten. It feels so weird when you're not clinging to me, I can't sleep right if you don't.” </p><p>“That's cute.” “Shut up.” </p><p>Soon, the movie was finished and Goten was squirming. When Trunks removed himself from his friend's lap Ten groaned but still gave him that lopsided smile. </p><p>“When you kept wiggling around you got hard against my ass, bro.” </p><p>“Well . . .”  “Just get up and take my boxers off of you.” </p><p>“Sure thing boss.” Boxers were kicked off and Goten reflexively covered himself with his hands. </p><p>“Walk over to the towels and squat down.” Goten stayed silent but obeyed, feeling his insides churn as he got lower to the ground. What little fat Goten had on his stomach was a bit more apparent in this position, making him look more malleable. Not only that, in this position Goten's bulging bladder was very visable. A strand of precum had already made contact with the towels, and the way Goten throbbed was delicious. The perfect position. </p><p>   “Why like this?” “It's cute. I'm taking so many mental images. </p><p>Oh, and, you can't hold yourself if it starts to come out.” Trunks kneeled to get eye level with Goten. </p><p>“Can do. Anything you want.” </p><p>“Can I touch you?” </p><p>“Mmhmm."  </p><p>Trunks immediately ran his finger over the slit of his best friend's cock causing it to throb. Goten hissed and clenched his fists, trying not to immediately piss all over Trunks' hand. Continuing his assault, Trunks gingerly held the weeping dick with one hand so he could rub the slit with fervor. A few beads of urine dribbled out onto the teen's finger but nothing more. </p><p>“Trunks....” “That's me.” “You've gotta have a piss thing too if you're doing this to me!” </p><p>Ah, Trunks brought the soiled finger to his lips. “Dunno.” And popped it into his mouth, cleansing it of Goten's essence. </p><p>“You so do!” “What if it's just a thing for you?” That same finger returns, but warm and slick with saliva. This time when Goten starts peeing he doesn't stop. His stream wavers but the towels underneath him continue to get soaked. And, to Goten's dismay and embarrassment, Trunks is playing in his piss. Like, coating his hands and lazily jerking him off. Cupping his hands and letting it pool in them and then pouring it over Goten's twitching dick. Then, a finger plugs the leak. Trunks is physically preventing Goten from expelling any more liquid. </p><p>“What if I put it in my mouth, Ten.” </p><p>“Trunks, just because I did that doesn't mean–”</p><p>“What if I did?” </p><p>“I'll finish probably.” </p><p>“You'll cum for me?” </p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stand up, Ten." As Goten rose, Trunks' hand followed, still trying to keep him plugged up. The raven haired teen still dripped a bit but that was okay. When Trunk's sucked Ten into his mouth he immediately gulped him down hungrily, peering up at his friend through his long lavender eyelashes. His childhood friend was right . . . it was a little salty but mostly warm. Distinctly Goten though. Trunks hollowed out his cheeks and essentially tried to suck the life out of Goten through his dong. It kinda worked because eventually his friend came. </p><p>After all that was said and done Trunks kicked the towels under his bed and told Ten it was time to sleep finally. </p><p>“But I'm half naked still!” </p><p>“So what?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>